


The New Guy

by Venusdoom3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Meet-Cute, Office Blow Jobs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, So much kissing you guys, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "I wonder if he's single."Steve loosened his tie; the temperature in the office had seemingly risen since James arrived. "If he is, he's mine."Wanda laughed in disbelief. "You don't even know if he's gay!"Steve's voice dripped with certainty. "Oh, that won't matter."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Picture this taking place in an office set up just like Dunder Mifflin ( _The Office_ ). I did! ;)

"Who's _that_?"

In the next cubicle, Wanda's head popped up, swiveling on her long, graceful neck to catch sight of the _who_ in question. "That must be the new receptionist," she mused in her sweet Eastern European accent, rolling forward on her chair and perching her pointed chin on the low divider between their cubes. Her huge green eyes tracked their boss, Tony Stark, leading an unknown man from desk to desk, evidently introducing him to his new coworkers. "I heard he was starting today. I had no idea he'd be such a – what is the word? – _hottie_."

Steve let out a low whistle, shaking his head. " _Hottie_ doesn't quite cover it. How about _Adonis_?"

Wanda's giggle faded into the background as Steve watched Tony, whose facial hair was as impeccably groomed, his hair as meticulously styled, and his suit as obviously expensive as always, introduce the new guy to Bruce, the staff accountant who sat behind the copier, generally quieter than the proverbial church mouse. _Adonis might not even cover it_ , Steve thought, resting his elbow on his desk and his chin in his palm as he catalogued the new guy's every observable feature: long, chestnut brown hair pulled back from his face and secured in a half ponytail at the crown of his head; a square jaw dusted with maybe a day's worth of stubble; a perfect Roman nose; an unfathomably sexy cleft chin; and, beneath the modest black slacks, blue shirt, and navy striped tie he wore, a slim but solid build that practically begged to be displayed.

For now, Steve would let his imagination do the rest of the work.

"This is our IT department. Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff," Tony said, gesturing at each of them in turn as he and the new guy approached, and Steve sat up, straightening his own tie – blue and white stripes over a solid red shirt – and offering his most charming smile. "This is our new receptionist, James Barnes."

"Hi, James," Wanda said with a shy smile, looking away quickly. Steve did no such thing.

"Welcome to the office." Steve stood, reaching out to shake the hand James extended to him. _Strong handshake; no wedding ring_ , Steve thought, adding these details to his internal catalog along with James's name and the astounding clarity of his crystal blue eyes, surrounded by a thick rim of dark lashes.

"Thanks. I'm glad to be here," James replied in a voice so smooth and buttery that Steve's mouth momentarily went dry.

"Try and go easy on the kid," Tony joked, although "the kid" in question looked to be in his mid to late twenties. "No prank calls or crazy photocopy requests on his first day."

As Tony turned to lead James onto the next bank of cubicles, James paused to smile at Wanda before turning his attention back to Steve. "Very nice to meet you."

"It'll be a pleasure working with you." Steve's smile widened as James bit his lush lower lip, giving Steve a decidedly appraising glance before he turned to follow Tony. There was another detail for the catalog: _magnificent ass._

"Oh, man," Steve groaned when they were out of earshot, flinging himself backward in his chair and burying his hands in his short blond hair. "That guy is sex on legs!"

"That's a good way to put it," Wanda said, shifting in her seat as she uncrossed and re-crossed her long legs. "I wonder if he's single."

Steve loosened his tie; the temperature in the office had seemingly risen since James arrived. "If he is, he's mine."

Wanda laughed in disbelief. "You don't even know if he's gay!"

Steve's voice dripped with certainty. "Oh, that won't matter."

**

The next morning, Steve leaned against the reception desk, where James sat, frowning at his dual monitors.

"Morning," Steve said, and James looked up in surprise, an instant smile blossoming on his sultry lips. "Having trouble?"

"I'm sure it's a PEBKAC issue," James began, and Steve grinned, delighted that the new guy had a firm enough grasp on the subject to crack the common IT joke: _Problem Exists Between Keyboard and Chair._ "But I can't switch my desktop to the left monitor to save my life."

Steve set down his Styrofoam coffee cup and rounded the desk. "Want me to take a look?"

"I would _love_ for you to take a look," James murmured as Steve leaned over him. Steve inhaled in surprise, nearly swooning at how delicious the receptionist smelled close up. James leaned back with a sly smile, allowing Steve to take control of the mouse, and Steve made a point of glancing back at him, taking in the sleek musculature evident beneath James's lavender shirt. The way James's thighs strained against the fabric of his gray dress slacks was nearly pornographic, and that wasn't even taking into account the pronounced and decidedly impressive bulge beneath his zipper.

Briefly, Steve imagined grabbing James by his purple tie, dragging him into the supply closet, and rimming him until he blew his load all over the boxes of copier paper, but he forced himself to concentrate on the computer situation at hand, wholly unwilling to develop a hard-on in front of the new guy – at least, until the time was right. "There," Steve said after a moment, stepping back to reveal the corrected orientation of the monitors. "Is that how you want it?"

"That's exactly how I want it," James said in a low, promising tone, his eyes raking over the front of Steve's black shirt and slacks, pausing for a promise-laden moment on his crotch before returning to meet Steve's gaze.

Bare seconds away from responding with a suggestion that was most definitely NSFW, Steve started in surprise when a set of keys slammed down on the counter. "I swear, if that goddamn temp from next door parks in my spot one more time," snarled Natasha Romanoff, one of the company's highest-performing insurance agents, "I'll castrate him with his own stapler."

"If he even has his own stapler," Steve said, and Natasha narrowed her kohl-lined green eyes at him. "Y'know, being a temp and all."

"Hilarious, Rogers." Natasha shoved back her thick waves of shoulder-length red hair and slid her arms out of her jacket. "Oh – good morning, new guy."

James grinned. "Good morning to you, too." Both men watched as Natasha stalked to her desk in her dangerously high black stilettos, picking up the phone and dialing before she even sat down. "She's something else, huh?"

"She's that and then some." Steve hazarded a sideways glance, expecting to find James staring longingly after the shapely redhead like most living, breathing males who encountered her did, but James was watching him instead. "I, uh. I think she's single," Steve said, and James shrugged with one shoulder.

"That's okay. I'm not really looking."

 _Shit_.

"Not at women, anyway," James clarified, giving Steve another thorough once-over, and Steve barely refrained from taking a victory lap around the office.

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Steve's eyes, James offered him a smile, wide and sultry and slow as molasses. "We'll talk more later," he purred, giving Steve's forearm a light squeeze before tossing out his trash and leaving the break room, affording Steve a momentary glimpse of his remarkably great ass as he went. 
> 
> Closing his eyes for a moment, Steve gave a wretched sigh before following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short one and a bit of a tease, but don't worry... the smut is coming soon!

"So, James," Steve said, taking a pull from his water bottle as he regarded James with interest over one of the small tables in the break room. They had been flirting shamelessly for three full days by then, and everyone in the office was sick enough of it that they had begun steering clear of the two of them. The only coworkers sharing their lunch break were Wanda and the office intern, Peter Parker, who attended the nearby college; these two sat at the table farthest away from the one Steve and James had claimed, which, to be fair, only provided them with a flirt-free buffer zone of about six feet. "Growing up, did you have a bunk bed?"

 

Nodding, James gave him an easy grin. "I did, actually."

 

"Me, too." Steve swallowed as he watched James take a bite of his sandwich, his jaw working as he chewed. It was mesmerizing. "Did you like the top or the bottom?"

 

Wanda hid a giggle behind her hand, while Peter's innocent brow furrowed in consternation.

 

A slow grin spread over James's face. "Oh, I've always been more of a top kind of guy. How about you?"

 

"I didn't mind being on top once in a while," Steve said with a smirk, holding James's gaze, "but I'd much rather be on the bottom, especially if somebody really… _big_ was on top."

 

With a groan, Peter buried his face in his hands, making Wanda laugh even harder. 

 

"That's really good to know." James took another bite of his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. "Y'know, in case we ever have a sleepover."

 

_ How about tonight? _ was the next sentence intended to pass through Steve's lips, but it was derailed by Tony's voice booming from the main office. "Everybody in the conference room. Weekly huddle!"

 

Steve groaned, and James cocked his head, blinking those unlawfully beautiful blue eyes at him. "What's the weekly huddle?"

 

"It's basically a meeting where we all cram into a small, inescapable room so Tony can yell at us for half an hour." Steve stood, tossing the remains of his lunch into the trash and pushing in his chair.

 

"Sounds fun." James waited until Wanda and Peter scurried out of the break room before stepping closer to Steve and running his hand down Steve's arm. They were almost exactly the same height, Steve noted, although he might have an inch or so over James. Meeting Steve's eyes, James offered him a smile, wide and sultry and slow as molasses. "We'll talk more later," he purred, giving Steve's forearm a light squeeze before tossing out his trash and leaving the break room, affording Steve a momentary glimpse of his remarkably great ass as he went. 

 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Steve gave a wretched sigh before following him.

 

**

 

"Whoa!"

 

James glanced up from his computer screen. "Whoa, what?"

 

"I never noticed your tattoo," Steve said, leaning over the counter to get a better look. James's shirtsleeves were rolled up, and his entire left forearm – at the very least – was decorated with an intricate tattoo that made his arm appear as if it was plated with silvery metal. 

 

"Oh, yeah," James said, raising his arm for Steve to get a better look. "It goes all the way up. Ends just past the shoulder."

 

"So fucking cool," Steve muttered, his fingers encircling James's wrist as he examined the piece. James's fingers twitched at the contact, jumping against Steve's arm, and Steve met his eyes, licking his lips. "Does it mean something?"

 

"Mm-hmm." James reclaimed his arm with what could only be described as reluctance, tapping a spot on his outer bicep with his fingertip. "I took a bullet in Iraq and almost lost the arm altogether. Once everything healed and I was done with physical therapy, I got this to remind myself not to take strength and determination for granted."

 

Steve at last closed his jaw. "You served?"

 

"Yeah, spent most of 2010 over there before my honorable discharge. First Battalion, eighty-seventh Infantry Regiment," James said, pride evident in his voice, and Steve laughed in disbelief and glee. 

 

"No shit! I was deployed in October '09. TF four thirty-one." They beamed at each other, chattering excitedly about their military service until James was interrupted with a request for a hundred double-sided color copies of a pamphlet about the company's benefits, folded in three, thank you very much. The request came from Scott Lang, the company's human resources associate, who was kind of goofy, definitely hot, almost certainly gay, but not at all Steve's type. Besides, if he was going to date or even hook up with someone from work, it sure as hell wouldn't be somebody from HR.

 

Steve, it appeared, kind of had a thing for receptionists. 

 

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James laughed, leaning back in his chair, looking good enough to unwrap and eat in his top-to-toe black ensemble. Even his tie was black. Rather than looking funereal, however, he looked hot and a little dangerous, almost like an assassin. And those thighs, sweet Jesus. "Am I overusing my IT privileges?"
> 
> "You," Steve said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind James's ear, "have unlimited IT privileges. Twenty-four seven."
> 
> "I'm going to need the number for after-hours support."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've waited long enough. The smut is nigh. ;)

When Steve's phone rang with _Reception Desk_ on the caller ID, he was more than happy to pick up the call, no matter how frequently it occurred or how trivial the purported issue.

"Hello, reception desk," he said in his lowest, silkiest voice, watching James watch him from across the large room.

"Hello, my friendly IT professional. I'm having a little problem up here."

"Is it a problem I can help you with?" Steve teased, and James chuckled, throaty and unbearably sexy.

"I've got a few problems I think you could help me with."

Steve took a long, measured breath before responding, uncomfortably certain his face was an unflattering shade of red, since Wanda was looking strangely at him over their shared cubicle wall. Damn his fair Irish skin. "Say the word and I'm there, my lovely damsel in distress."

"Okay. _The word_ ," James whispered, and Steve shivered despite the flush of heat flowing to his every extremity.

"Be right there."

James watched, smiling almost predatorily, as Steve wound his way through the maze of cubicles and free-standing desks, finally reaching the front desk and leaning against it with greatly feigned casualness. James's grin widened. "Welcome to the front desk. May I help you?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think I'd rather help _you_."

"Not much you can do from over there." James raised an eyebrow. "Care to join me behind the desk?"

 _I can think of a few things I'd like to do to you_ on _the desk,_ Steve thought, stepping behind the counter. "What seems to be the problem this time?"

James laughed, leaning back in his chair, looking good enough to unwrap and eat in his top-to-toe black ensemble. Even his tie was black. Rather than looking funereal, however, he looked hot and a little dangerous, almost like an assassin. And those _thighs_ , sweet Jesus. "Am I overusing my IT privileges?"

"You," Steve said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind James's ear, "have unlimited IT privileges. Twenty-four seven."

"I'm going to need the number for after-hours support." James gazed up at him for a long, breathless moment before gesturing toward his computer. "Every time I touch the desk, the right monitor goes black for a second or two. What's that about?"

"Sounds like you've got a loose connection." Steve leaned over the dual monitors, jiggling and tugging wires, more than happy to let James stare at his ass for several seconds as he did so. "Everything seems fine here," he said, snickering at the way James's eyes widened when Steve abruptly knelt in front of him. "I better check the connections behind your PC tower," Steve explained, although he would much rather check something else while on his knees before James like this.

"Okay," James said, his voice deep but faint, watching Steve crawl beneath the desk to jostle the wires behind the computer.

"There it is." Steve secured the formerly loose screws holding the monitor cable in its port. "I think I fixed your problem."

"Now I have another problem," James said, and Steve turned to find him sipping from a bottle of water, which he set down on the desk. His fingers damp from condensation, James wiped them on the black fabric covering his thigh, slowing the movement as Steve's eyes tracked his fingers with undisguised hunger.

"Don't know if I'd call that a problem," Steve mumbled as James's fingers slid up the inseam of his own pants before his hand came to rest on his crotch.

"Mmm. It's getting to be a _big_ problem." James's hand tightened on the prominent bulge beneath it, and Steve watched, his mouth going cotton-dry, as the obvious outline of James's cock thickened and lengthened beneath his fingers. "I don’t think I can handle this on my own," he breathed, his eyes locked with Steve's. 

"Hey, new guy!"

Both of them jumped at the sound of Tony's voice erupting from halfway across the room. Steve's eyes widened as Tony's footsteps approached the desk, and James gave him an apologetic look before sliding his chair beneath the desk to keep his mouthwatering hard-on out of Tony's line of sight. "You know, you can call me James," he said with a short laugh that bordered on hysterical.

"Yeah, I know. But until I come up with a nickname for you, _new guy_ it is. Listen, I have a project for you."

Wedged between the back of the desk and James's knees, now primly pressed together, Steve wholeheartedly wished for a rogue lightning bolt to spear through the roof and hit Tony. He didn't have an inch of space in which to move, unless—

Oh, yes. It was _definitely_ time to make a little space.

Placing his hands on James's knees, Steve smirked at James's little jolt of surprise.

"I'd like you to go online and fill out queries on all these competitors' websites—" The crinkle of paper indicated the passing of said list over the counter. "—and get quotes for auto, home, and life for each."

Steve parted James's thighs and wondered what Tony thought of the new guy's sudden, sharp intake of breath.

"You know how to use Excel, right?"

"Yuh. Yeah," James stammered as Steve's hands slid up his thighs, thumbs tracing his inseams.

"Okay. _Great_. Just throw together a spreadsheet, include our rates, and make it look pretty, all right?"

When Steve's hand closed around the outline of his stiff cock, James made a helpless sound, masking it by clearing his throat. "Okay," he replied, his voice coming out remarkably even, if a little breathless. "I'll get right on it."

 _I'd like to get right on this_ , Steve thought, massaging the rigid thickness of James's dick beneath his pants, and licked his lips at James's resultant squirming.

"Good man." Tony slapped the countertop, and as his footsteps retreated toward his office, James slid his chair back just enough to give Steve a pleading look.

"Are you _kidding_ right now?"

"Not even a little bit," Steve said with a wink, giving James one last light squeeze before crawling out from under the desk and rising to his feet. "Besides, you started it."

James scowled playfully. "Yeah, and now if I don't finish it, I'm gonna have blue balls all afternoon."

Glancing around to be sure no one was paying attention, Steve grinned. "I came over here to fix your problems, didn't I? Meet me in the south stairwell in three minutes."

"Oh, God." James slid down in his seat, apparently boneless, and Steve walked away, chuckling despite the racing of his heart.

**

Steve was in the all-but-unused stairwell, his tie loosened and his dick throbbing hard against the inside of his zipper, when James arrived. Out of breath, his color hectic, James wasted no time crowding Steve against the wall, gripping him by the waist and leaning in to press his pretty mouth against Steve's. His lips were warm and soft, his tongue slick and thorough in its exploration of Steve's mouth, and when he drew back, it was Steve's turn to be breathless.

"I want you," James hissed, mouthing wetly at the side of Steve's neck, and Steve plunged one hand into the loose hair flowing over James's collar, holding on for dear life.

"I want you, too," he managed. He had, in fact, never wanted anyone so badly in his life, but he wasn't about to say so to James. Not yet, anyway. Maybe if they dated for a little while—

James's hand on his crotch brought Steve back to the present, and he tipped his head back against the wall with a grunt. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a problem," James purred, grinning into Steve's neck as he rubbed Steve's cock through his pants.

"Oh, fuck," was the best response Steve was capable of, at least verbally; physically, he managed to grow somehow harder still beneath James's touch, and he also somehow managed to coordinate his limbs enough to reach between them and open the button and zipper on James's pants, slipping his hand inside.

"Yeah," James whimpered, his face still buried in the side of Steve's neck. "Touch me. _Fuck_ , Steve…"

When released from the confines of his briefs, James's cock was nothing short of beautiful, from Steve's vantage point. Long, thick, and uncut, it jutted skyward inside Steve's loose fist, bearing a gentle upward curve and several prominent, bulging veins that Steve ached to trace with his tongue. Instead, he began stroking it with a light, nearly teasing touch, reveling in the silken texture of the skin and the almost painful hardness of the flesh beneath. He might have confessed at that moment just how badly he wanted James to fuck him – now, here, _anywhere_ , he'd take it any way he could get it – but James sealed their lips together in another blistering kiss, filling Steve's mouth with a groan.

James reciprocated by yanking open Steve's pants, not even bothering to unbuckle his belt, and pulling out his dick, resting his forehead against Steve's as he watched their hands moving in tandem between them. "So hot," he muttered, and Steve sighed out his agreement against James's cheek. He was closer to the edge than he wanted to admit, a hell of a lot sooner than he normally would be. Something about being with James, especially like this, was electrifying, lighting up the pleasure center of his brain like a pinball machine and causing his body to respond with surprising potency.

It couldn't be just Steve feeling this way, either, because it wasn't long at all before James clutched harder at Steve's shoulder and groaned, " _Ungh,_ shit, I'm gonna come."

"Me too." Steve's voice shook, but his hand shook even more as he adjusted his grip to jerk James hard and fast, and within seconds, James gave a jolt and a heated cry, releasing Steve's shoulder and hastily cupping his hand over the head of his cock to avoid blasting his load up the front of one or both of their shirts. Steve followed close behind, chasing the inexorable high, letting go with his hands fisted in James's shirt and his face pressed into James's neck to capture his desperate moans.

"Fuck," James said once he caught his breath. "That was _so hot_."

"Mm-hmm." Steve lifted his head, releasing James's shirt to rake his hands through his own sweaty hair. As he righted his clothing, Steve met James's eyes and grinned, a little sheepish. "For the record, I don't usually take guys into the stairwell and jerk them off until they've been with the company _at least_ two weeks."

Laughing, James watched as Steve gallantly tucked him back into his underwear, retrieved his pants where they had puddled around his ankles, and zipped him back up. "Thanks for making an exception to policy for me, then."

"Gotta make the new guy feel welcome, y'know." Steve glanced at James's left hand, which was still cupped, nearly overflowing with their combined release. "Ah… you're not going to hang onto that, are you?"

James made a face. "I was hoping not to. Not my kind of souvenir."

Digging in his pants pockets, Steve came out with a wadded up tissue and did his best to clean the puddle from James's hand. "Come on. We should get back before anybody notices."

"Very productive meeting," James, shaking Steve's hand with a wide smile, and Steve gave into the impulse to lean in and kiss that sultry mouth.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just inside the door, Steve caught James by the tie and spun him in a half circle, walking him backward with purpose.
> 
> "You gotta be kidding me," James said, grinning. "In the _boss's_ office?" 
> 
> "If this is the kinkiest thing that ever happened in Tony's office, I'll eat this tie."

Around fifteen minutes before closing time, Steve was once again leaning against the reception desk, flirting shamelessly with James across the counter, when Tony glided over in his four hundred dollar black patent leather wingtips. "New guy," he said in greeting. "I know it's Friday, and I hate to ask you to stay late, but I have a board meeting first thing Monday morning, and I could really use a quick PowerPoint with the data from those quotes you got me this afternoon. Throw together some charts and graphs, borders, colors, maybe toss some clipart in there. Doable?"

"Ah… yeah. Okay," James said, his brow creasing. "But it's going to take me an hour or so. Do I lock up behind me, or…?"

Tony clapped a hand to his forehead. "Right. Somebody with a key will have to stay with you. Rogers, you'll take a little overtime, right?"

"Absolutely." Despite his lack of plans for the evening, Steve – one of only a handful of key-holders besides Tony himself – would have tossed out at least a token objection had James not been involved.

"Fantastic." Tony beamed at the two of them before turning on his heel and returning to his office to grab his coat and shut off the lights.

Steve and James exchanged a loaded glance over the counter, and Steve's heart skipped a beat. There was no question; he'd gladly stay even without the time-and-a-half pay. Something told him the reward would be far greater than the padding in his next direct deposit.

"So," Steve said when the office was empty but for the two of them and he had locked the door from the inside. He came around the counter and sat on the edge of James's desk, where James was working feverishly to complete Tony's assignment. "How much longer do you think you'll need?"

"For the PowerPoint? Maybe fifteen minutes." James grinned up at him. "Before I'm ready to leave the building? Depends on you."

"Don't email it to Tony as soon as you're done." Steve loosened his tie. "Let him think you worked on it for _ages_."

"I'm good with that. But how am I supposed to finish it at all with your hot ass sitting there distracting me?"

Steve laughed and stood, running the backs of his fingers along James's prickly jaw. "All right, all right. I'll try and find something productive to do. Let me know when you're done."

"You'll be the first to know." James gave him a light slap on the ass when he turned to vacate the reception desk, and Steve was still smiling when he reached his own desk.

**

Steve's phone rang when he was just finishing up deleting useless contacts from his Outlook, and he laughed when he saw the caller ID: _Reception Desk_.

"Really?" he chuckled when he picked up.

"Well, I thought it'd be bad manners to yell across the room at you."

"I'll show you bad manners." Steve hung up and headed toward Tony's office, beckoning for James to follow him. Just inside the door, Steve caught James by the tie and spun him in a half circle, walking him backward with purpose.

"You gotta be kidding me," James said, grinning. "In the _boss's_ office?"

"If this is the kinkiest thing that ever happened in Tony's office, I'll eat this tie." Steve gave James a gentle push, causing him to sit rather abruptly on the overstuffed leather couch. He soothed the jarring motion by straddling James's lap and dipping down to kiss him.

James responded immediately, deepening the kiss as he slid his hands up Steve's chest to loosen his tie. Steve gave a soft moan against James's lips as James, leaving the tie knotted loosely around Steve's neck, began opening the buttons on his shirt, working his way down Steve's chest and tugging the bottom of the shirt out of Steve's waistband. As the last button fell to the wayside, James spread open Steve's shirt and smoothed his hands over Steve's bare chest, thumbing lightly over his nipples, which stiffened immediately at the touch. "Fuck, you're hot," James mumbled against Steve's lips, and as Steve pulled back to catch his breath – which seemed to be a losing proposition from the start – James bent to surround the closer nipple with his lips.

Steve, whose nipples happened to be incredibly sensitive and who may or may not possess a mild fetish for having them toyed with, groaned loudly and braced his hands on James's shoulders. A shudder ripped through his body as James gave a dark chuckle against his chest, the sound vibrating against Steve's skin, and sucked hard on the nipple in question. Steve's cock jumped, a tiny, dark spot of pre-come blossoming on his slacks in response to the sensations wrought by James's mouth.

"Oh my God," James panted against Steve's skin, reaching between them to rub Steve's erection with a firm hand, tracing with one fingertip the wet spot over the head of Steve's cock. "I gotta taste you. Can I...?"

Nodding dumbly, Steve allowed James to manhandle him with a surprisingly gentle touch, first putting him on his feet to divest him of his pants and underwear and then seating him in the spot on the couch that James himself occupied moments before. James knelt between Steve's bare legs and shot him a smile that was somehow equal parts sultry and eager, and Steve's heart gave an alarming, telltale lurch as he smiled back, breathless and horny as hell but also one hundred percent certain he was falling in love with James Barnes. 

Already.

James leaned in, planting his hands on Steve's thighs as he kissed a path from Steve's sternum down the center of his abs. James didn't get far before the head of Steve's stiff cock tapped his chin, and he immediately turned his attention to it, wrapping one hand around it and sliding the foreskin back before lapping at the leaking tip. With a weak moan, Steve watched James worship his cock, laving its every inch with his tongue, alternately savoring it with his eyes closed and teasing it while watching Steve's face. 

"Fuck," James sighed, his eyelids sinking to half mast as he rubbed the tip of Steve's dick over his lips, smearing them with pre-come and leaving them glistening. "You taste so goddamn good."

Steve didn't have time to respond before James, giving him a quick wink, wrapped his lips around Steve's cock again and took it to the back of his throat in one extravagant stroke. Steve yelped in shock and delight, one hand clutching at the leather couch cushion while the other caught the back of James's hair, partly tugging out his half ponytail. Sliding his lips back up the length of Steve's shaft, James reached up with one hand and yanked the elastic out of his hair, tossing it over his shoulder; he resumed his long, slow exploration of Steve's dick as his hair tumbled forward over his face in a gorgeous chestnut-colored cascade. 

"Oh,  _God_ ," Steve choked out, pushing back James's hair with both hands and holding it at the crown of his head, giving himself an unobstructed view of James's flushed, reverent face as he sucked Steve's cock with obvious enjoyment. The soft slurping sounds melded with Steve's intensifying whimpers and grunts, creating a lewdly melodic soundtrack to the unfathomable pleasure short-circuiting Steve's nervous system.

"James," Steve gasped when the point of no return loomed nearby, pulling lightly on James's hair. "Oh, _fuck_ , I'm right there, you gotta--"

With a minute shake of his head and a mildly scolding frown, James doubled down, sucking with determination until Steve's body locked up as if frozen, a fervent groan escaping his lungs as he emptied into James's mouth. 

James withdrew with one last slow, hard suck, draining Steve of every drop before sitting on his heels and licking his lips with a devious smile. "Mmm. I don't swallow for just anybody, but I couldn't help myself. _Damn_."

Releasing James's hair, Steve swiped a film of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, laughing a little. " _Damn_ is right. I think you sucked my brains out."

James chuckled, sliding onto the couch next to Steve and adhering himself to Steve's side, running a hand over Steve's abs. "Not for the last time, I hope."

A thrill coursed through Steve at that, and he turned to kiss James, deep and dirty. "You can do that anytime you want," Steve murmured with a grin, "but first I gotta return the favor."

"Oh," James managed as Steve opened the knot in his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, wasting no time in baring James's delectable chest and stomach before making short work of his belt and pulling his pants down to his ankles. Steve managed to get one of James's ankles free of his pants without removing his shoes and insinuated himself between James's legs. His thighs were even more impressive bare and close up, Steve noted, salivating already before he even made contact with James's beautiful cock, which twitched against his lower belly as Steve drew near. 

"Fuck, yeah," Steve mumbled, steadying James's dick with one hand as he descended upon it with his eager mouth, drawing a heartfelt moan from James's lips. Taking him deep, Steve set a hard, fast pace with the bobbing of his head, his eyelids fluttering with enjoyment, stroking his own dick, which was somehow still half hard. God, but he wanted James inside him, filling him up, making him cry out... but he could be patient. 

At least for a little while. 

"Fuck, Steve!" James whined, cupping Steve's face in both hands in a surprisingly intimate gesture. "Don't stop, baby. You're so fucking good..."

His voice dissolved into another unbearably sexy groan, and Steve's face filled with heat. _Baby_ , he thought. _I like that._

When James came, Steve was more than happy to swallow everything James gave him, savoring his taste and syrupy thickness, but even more so his loud moans and the almost spastic jerking of his body as he rode out his release with Steve's lips wrapped securely around his throbbing cock. James finished with a soft, quavering groan, melting into the couch beneath him, and Steve finally straightened, remaining on his knees between James's feet. 

"How'd I do?" 

James laughed, his eyes closed and his head slumped on the back of the couch. "If I had a sign with a '10' on it, I'd hold it up twice."

"Aw, only twice?"

James cracked one crystal blue eye. "Get up here, you big dork."

Steve moved to oblige, but just as he did, the faraway sound of keys in the lock of the main door startled them both. "Shit!" Steve hissed, scrambling for his pants. "The cleaning people!"

James, wide-eyed, scurried to dress, and somehow, save for James's tie hanging open around his neck, they were both fully clothed and properly buttoned when the cleaning crew, a pair of sixty-something sisters with matching curly grey hair, rounded the corner into the main office. "Hi, ladies!" Steve said brightly, positive his face was an alarming shade of red. "We just finished up, so we'll get out of your way."

"Sent!" James agreed from behind his computer, standing to greet the cleaners. "Have a good weekend!"

Steve grabbed James's wrist and dragged him out of the office into the main hallway, where he mashed the elevator button with one finger and collapsed against the wall, his broad body wracked with laughter. "They don't usually come on Friday night," he managed between fits of giggles, and James, leaning against the wall beside him, cocked an eyebrow. 

"And how do you know _that_?"

"God, ew!"

They were still cackling as they stepped off the elevator and exited the building into the parking lot, where they paused by James's car, a sporty late model black coupe. "Hey," James said, leaning back against the driver's side door and pulling Steve closer by his tie. 

Steve grinned, bracing himself with one hand on the roof of the car. "Hey." 

James's crystalline blue eyes bored into Steve's, a faint smile curving his sultry lips. "I want to get to know you."

"Me, too."

"What're you doing tomorrow afternoon?"

Steve didn't even bother thinking about it. "Anything you want me to do," he said with a grin. 

James laughed. "Nice. Well, I'm watching my sister's kids at my place, so I was thinking maybe you could come over and keep me sane. When they leave, we can order in, maybe watch a movie..."

A warm flush spread over Steve's face and down his neck. "Sounds good to me."

"Good," James purred, tugging Steve closer and pressing their lips together in a brief kiss that was nonetheless laden with promise before he released Steve's tie and dug in his own pocket for his phone. "What's your number? I'll text you my address."

Steve rattled off his phone number, watching with secret delight as James saved it in his phone and tapped out a message to the newly entered contact. As Steve's phone chimed, notifying him of the arrival of the message, James smoothed Steve's tie for him, offering him a smile so seductive Steve briefly entertained the idea of falling to his knees and sucking the guy's dick again right there in the parking lot. 

"Come over around three, okay?" James murmured.

"Hell yeah," was the best Steve could come up with, but it seemed to please James, whose smile widened into a grin as he turned Steve toward his own car and swatted him on the ass. 

**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're like a great, big, playful golden retriever," James said, reaching up to ruffle Steve's hair, and Steve ducked, laughing.
> 
> "If you're gonna pet me, you better start somewhere else."

The unmistakable sound of small children playing greeted Steve's ears as he stepped out of the car, admiring the small but neatly kept house bearing the address James texted to him the night before. Circumventing the front entrance, Steve headed to the side of the house and the gate that opened into the fenced backyard, where he found James chasing a trio of young kids, who scampered gleefully out of his path as he stomped after them, roaring and snarling, in an obviously dinosaur-inspired gait.

After a few minutes of this, James caught sight of Steve watching and halted in his lumbering tracks, grinning sheepishly. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since the Cretaceous period, I think." Hands in his pockets, Steve approached James with a wide smile, hyper-aware of the three kids staring at him with curiosity. "Should I call you _Tyrannosaurus barnes_?"

"Shut up." Laughing, James rested a hand briefly on Steve's waist and leaned in to press a light kiss on his lips, which both surprised and delighted Steve. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me, too." They stared at each other for a long moment until a tiny girl appeared beside them, not even hip-high, and blinked up at them with eyes as crystal blue as and rimmed with the same long, dark lashes as her uncle's.

"Uncle Bucky, who this?"

Steve's eyes widened, and James's narrowed, albeit playfully. "Not a word, Rogers." James turned his attention to the girl, picking her up and resting her on his hip. "This is my friend Steve," he said, touching Steve's chest through his blue t-shirt. "Steve, this is my niece, Sarah."

"I'm four," Sarah informed Steve without hesitation.

"I'm thirty-four," Steve replied, shaking her miniature hand. "And my mom's name is Sarah, too."

" _What?_ " Sarah gaped at him. "There's _two_ Sawahs?"

"There's probably a lot of Sarahs," Steve said with a smile, "but I bet you and my mom are the best ones."

James's grin widened, giving Steve an approving look before turning and gesturing at the other two children hovering nearby. "Steve, these are my sister Becca's other kids. Wendy, Jimmy, this is Steve."

"You're big like Uncle Bucky," Wendy informed Steve, who nodded.

"That's 'cause I ate all my vegetables when I was a kid."

"Aw." Jimmy scowled, kicking at the grass. "I _hate_ vegetables."

Steve knelt in front of the small, dark-haired boy. "You want to be a great, big guy like your uncle when you grow up, right?"

Jimmy hesitated before shrugging. "Yeah, so I can be a firefighter and save people from burning buildings! Or Spider-Man."

"Okay." Steve nodded. "So, I know it's hard to make yourself eat vegetables when you hate them, but believe me, it's worth it. How old are you, Jimmy – sixteen, seventeen?"

James laughed aloud as Jimmy and his sisters giggled as one. "No, I'm _five._ "

"Oh, good. You have a lot of vegetable-eating years ahead of you. Trust me, if _I_ could grow big and strong, so can you. I was a little bitty guy. Way smaller than you."

"Really?"

"I was sick a lot when I was a kid," Steve confessed, "so I didn't grow a whole lot until I was much older, but once I started eating my vegetables, _boom_ – I grew up practically overnight!"

"Cool!" Jimmy said with enthusiasm and then abruptly turned and sprinted for the sandbox Steve hadn't yet noticed on the other side of the yard. Wendy followed on his heels, and when Sarah squirmed with impatience, James set her down to run after them.

"Man, they lose interest fast," James said, turning back to Steve. "Unlike their uncle."

"You mean Uncle Bucky?" Steve replied, and James rolled his eyes, flushing a fetching shade of pink as he led Steve to a wicker bench on the patio.

"If you tell a soul, I swear..." Steve pantomimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key, making James chuckle. "My sister started calling me Bucky when I was born. My middle name's Buchanan, so..."

"It's cute," Steve said, leaning close to murmur it into James's ear. "Kind of like you."

"Cute, huh?"

"Well," Steve conceded, "maybe cute isn't exactly right. More like _sexy as fuck_."

James snorted, glancing at the kids where they played, oblivious, in the sand before turning his face to kiss Steve again, this time slower and deeper than the peck he gave in greeting. Steve teetered on the brink of giving in to his every physical urge at that exact moment until the sound of a little voice squealing – " _Ewww!_ " – prompted James to pull back, snickering.

"Yeah, yeah," he called over to the sandbox, where Wendy stood, watching them, with her hands on the hips of her bright pink shorts.

"Get a room!" Wendy shot back before returning to the hole she was busily digging with a plastic shovel.

Steve collapsed in laughter against James's shoulder. "How old is she?"

"She's _six_!" James exclaimed. "' _Get a room'_? Where the hell do they get this stuff?"

"You got me." They sat in silence for a moment, watching the kids play, before Steve cut his eyes back to James, admiring him for as long as he could without being caught. The soft expression on his face accentuated the fondness in his eyes as he watched his nieces and nephew, his loving attentiveness swelling Steve's heart to what felt like twice its normal size. Steve catalogued the rest of him, too: his long, dark hair, loose and brushing his shoulders; his chiseled, stubble-covered jawline; those improbably long lashes; his perfectly shaped nose; the curve of his luscious, red lips. Steve's eyes traveled down the line of James's throat, drinking in the sight of his beautifully muscled body in his clingy grey t-shirt and knee-length black shorts that accentuated the deliciously thick curves of his thighs.

James cleared his throat, and Steve glanced up, guilty, as James laughed at him. "Are you checking me out?"

"Um, _yes_." Steve gestured toward him. "Have you seen yourself?"

"Nope. Too busy looking at you." James made a point of giving Steve an appraising once-over, which instantly made the crotch of Steve's loose khaki shorts feel tighter.

"Like what you see?"

"I do," James admitted, "but I can't wait to see the rest."

Steve snorted. "You saw a lot of it yesterday."

"Yeah, but I want to take my time and see _everything_." James licked his lips, running a hand up Steve's thigh but stopping modestly short of setting off any fireworks. "Preferably while you're spread out across my bed, naked and begging."

His pulse racing, Steve cut a glance toward the kids.

Anticipating his question, James grinned. "Becca's coming to get them at five-thirty. Think you can wait that long?" Before Steve had a chance to answer, James added, "I don't know how I'm gonna."

**

After waving goodbye to the kids as their mom's car pulled out of the driveway, Steve turned away from the bay window in the living room and found James leaning in the doorway to the kitchen, watching him with a faint smile. "What?"

"You're good with them. It's really cute."

Grinning, Steve approached him with a shrug. "Yeah, I love kids."

"You're like a great, big, playful golden retriever," James said, reaching up to ruffle Steve's hair, and Steve ducked, laughing.

"If you're gonna pet me, you better start somewhere else."

James raised an eyebrow, licking his lips. "Be a good boy, and I just might give you a bath later." Slumping against the wall, Steve gave James his best puppy-dog eyes, which, he had been told, were pretty damn irresistible. "Ugh, stop that!" James moaned, holding him at arm's length. "Has _anyone_ ever told you 'no' when you did that?" 

"Not that I can remember."

Before things could become more interesting, the doorbell rang, startling them both. "Oh! Dinner's here." James reached for his back pocket, but Steve beat him to the door, whipping out his wallet and paying for the delivery while James stared with his mouth open. As Steve closed the door and turned back, James exclaimed, "You didn't have to do that!"

"It's the least I could do." Steve leaned in and stole a brief kiss, leaving them both grinning. "Where do you want to eat?"

With a brief stop in the kitchen for a bottle of chardonnay and two stemless, acrylic wine glasses, James led him back outside to the patio, where they ate, drank, talked, and laughed until the sun had nearly set. 

"It's crazy," Steve said as they watched the sun sink below the rim of the back fence, "but I feel like I've known you for like ninety years."

"I know, right? Maybe we were best friends in another life." James stood, leaving the remains of their takeout on the patio table, and took Steve's hand, tugging him to his feet. "You've been a very good boy," he murmured, eyes glinting. "How about that bath?"

"Oh, Jesus," Steve managed, his voice weak, as James pulled him to the corner of the yard and opened a gate Steve hadn't even noticed was there. It led into a small, fenced-in grotto area with a wood-paneled hot tub bubbling in the center and just enough room to walk all the way around it. Steve's jaw dropped. "This is incredible!"

"Thanks," James said, smiling as he closed the gate and turned back to Steve. "I built it all by my lonesome."

"You're good with your hands, then."

James snorted, pulling Steve's t-shirt over his head. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

With a chuckle, Steve tugged at James's shirt until James lifted his arms for Steve to remove it. "Mmm. I like what I see so far."

"Oh, yeah?" James unbuttoned his shorts and let them fall to the ground, revealing his total nakedness beneath.

Steve swallowed with some effort. "Fuck."

"Not yet," James said with a grin, climbing the two steps into the hot tub and sinking into the churning, steaming water. "You're not skipping foreplay with me, buddy."

His heart pounding, Steve stripped off the rest of his clothes with haste, flushing as James watched him step naked into the tub, his eyes flashing with heat that had nothing whatsoever to do with the temperature of the water. "You're perfect," James said as Steve took a seat on the same side of the tub, and Steve grew warmer still.

"No need to butter me up; you already got my clothes off."

James laughed. "I don't want to scare you off, but if you stick around, I might never be able to stop drooling over you."

"Just put that drool to good use. That's all I ask," Steve said with a grin, sliding closer to James, who sat in the corner with his arms outstretched on the lip of the hot tub. "Can I look?" Steve asked, brushing James's left forearm with his fingertips, and James nodded, watching Steve follow the sharp lines of the tattoo etched into James's arm. As his fingers moved upward, Steve met James's eyes, questioning, and James nodded again, biting his lower lip when Steve brushed the spot where the bullet had entered James's bicep, marked by a vivid, reddish, almost star-shaped scar.

"I know. It's gruesome," James muttered, but Steve shook his head.

"No. It's amazing." Steve traced the scar with his fingertips again before leaning in to brush it with his lips. " _You're_ amazing."

"Hey, hey," James teased as Steve moved closer still. "Keep that up and I might just fall in love with you."

 _God, I hope so_.

**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're gonna get your bed wet," Steve said, breathless, gesturing to their bodies, still somewhat damp from the hot tub.
> 
>  
> 
> " _God_ , I hope so." A slow smile slipped across James's face, and he tugged Steve's towel, letting it fall to the floor, followed closely by his own. "Get on the bed, soldier."

"Has anyone ever told you," Steve panted after a while, "you're a fantastic kisser?"

"Hmm." Working to focus his mildly crossed eyes, James blinked a few times. "Actually, yeah, but nobody as hot as you." He slid his hands down Steve's back, gripping his ass under the water. "Then again, I've never met anybody as hot as you."

From his position straddling James's lap, Steve smirked down at him. In the faint light thrown by the solar sconces perched on the fence posts around the grotto, James looked so beautiful Steve almost couldn't believe he was real. "Sweet talker."

"Uh-uh. I mean it." James nibbled Steve's throat, making him shiver despite the sweltering temperature of the water surrounding them. "You're gorgeous."

"Look who's talking." Steve ground his hips into James's lap. "I want you."

"Where do you want me, sugar?" Steve's cock throbbed at that, jumping against James's stomach beneath the roiling water, but James wasn't finished. He slid his hand down the center of Steve's ass and massaged his hole with one fingertip. "Right here?" he purred, and Steve shivered.

"Fuck _yes._ "

"Mmm. I want that, too." James steered Steve to climb off his lap and turned him toward the edge of the tub, guiding him to kneel and rest his forearms on the edge of the tub. "Before I fuck you," James said in the silkiest voice Steve had ever heard, "I wanna get you nice and wet for me."

Steve could only answer with a moan, dropping his head, and James gave a dark chuckle as he placed one hand on either side of Steve's ass and immediately delved in with his tongue, licking a path from the base of Steve's balls all the way to his tailbone before focusing on Steve's twitching hole. Resting his head on his forearms, Steve whimpered, forcing himself to remain still when his body desperately wanted to push back into the torturous pleasure of James's hot, wet tongue teasing and laving his most intimate places. James seemed to enjoy it as much as Steve did, all but purring as he ate Steve's ass with an almost frenzied fervor. The vibration of James's deep voice intensified the sensations flowing through Steve's body, and when James reached between Steve's quivering thighs to stroke his heavy cock, Steve shuddered, groaned, and came, utterly helpless to stave it off any longer.

"That was _hot_ ," James murmured, nipping lightly at Steve's meaty ass cheek before allowing Steve to turn around. As soon as he did, Steve yanked him close and dove in to attack him with a desperate kiss that lasted longer than either of them intended.

"You're amazing," Steve gasped when they parted.

"Let's go." James gave him a slow, sexy smile, moving to the edge of the tub, where he sat for a moment as he moved to dismount, but Steve stopped him, kneeling on the seat beneath the surface of the water and insinuating himself between James's knees.

"Hold on," Steve said with a grin. "I'm not done with you."

James bit down on his fist, his long eyelashes fluttering as Steve wrapped his hand around James's stiff cock and bent to swirl his tongue around the exposed head. With a groan, James tugged on Steve's hair, and Steve glanced upward, pointedly slapping the flat of his tongue with James's dick. "You better stop," James warned him with a breathless smile. "I'm not gonna last long at this rate."

"Oh, come on." Steve kissed the inside of James's thigh. "You're not good for another tonight?"

"Aw, hell. I'm good for more than two."

"Good." Without another word, Steve engulfed James's cock with his mouth, and James groaned even louder than before, his hands tightening in Steve's hair.

"How the fuck," James gasped, "are you so good at this?"

Steve hummed in response with his mouth full of James and sucked harder, drawing a sob from James, the intensity of his trembling increasing the longer Steve continued. Steve flushed with delight when he recognized the signs of James's imminent orgasm: the impassioned gasps and groans, the jerking of his body, and, best of all, the way he moaned Steve's name just as he came, hot and hard, into Steve's mouth.

"Oh my God." James lessened the pressure of his fingers in Steve's hair, combing through it with his fingertips instead, and Steve, with some reluctance, allowed James's cock to slip from his mouth, gazing up at James with, he was certain, hearts in the pupils of his eyes. "Come here and kiss me."

Rising to his full height while kneeling on the underwater seat, Steve cupped James's jaw in both hands and drew him into a long, tender kiss, leaving them both breathless. "Can we just do this for a while?" Steve asked, his voice dreamy and his eyelids heavy with lust and contentment.

James grinned, resting his forearms on Steve's wet shoulders. "Yes, _please_. But let's take it inside and get comfortable. The neighbors have probably heard enough."

As they climbed out of the hot tub and wrapped towels around themselves, Steve glanced over his shoulder at the bubbling water. "Hmm. I came in your hot tub. The filter'll get it, right?"

"Oh, probably." James paused with his hand on the gate latch, laughing. "Otherwise it'll just float around in there like egg drop soup."

Steve coughed, spluttering with laughter, and leaned against James while mirth wracked their bodies. That turned into another extended session of kissing and groping, and by the time they eventually tumbled out of the grotto and made their way across the lawn to the house, they both sported swollen, reddened lips.

Taking Steve's hand, James led him through the sliding glass door between the patio and the finished basement, most of which was one large room that contained a couch, a TV with at least two gaming consoles attached, and a treadmill and weight machine in one corner. Steve took this in peripherally, though, since he could hardly take his eyes off the gorgeous, towel-clad creature pulling him toward the stairs. _He's taking me to his bedroom_ , Steve thought, mammoth-sized butterflies filling his stomach. _This is really happening._

At the top of the stairs, James turned and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. "I can't keep my hands off you," James muttered, distracted, "or my mouth, for that matter." He illustrated the point by kissing Steve again, walking backward while remaining fused to Steve's front side, the two of them bumping into furniture and walls but eventually reaching the bedroom, where a lone lamp on the nightstand bathed the room in golden light.

"We're gonna get your bed wet," Steve said, breathless, gesturing to their bodies, still somewhat damp from the hot tub.

" _God_ , I hope so." A slow smile slipped across James's face, and he tugged Steve's towel, letting it fall to the floor, followed closely by his own. "Get on the bed, soldier."

More than happy to oblige, Steve crawled, naked, onto the bed and lay on his back atop the deep crimson comforter. His heart thudded with anticipation as James knelt at his feet, his eyes traveling unhurriedly and with admiration up the length of Steve's body. Steve took the opportunity to stare back, drinking in the man before him who may as well have been rendered in stone: broad shoulders, torso ropy with muscle, bulging arms, beautifully thick thighs, and a mouthwatering cock whose length and girth was impressive even soft, although it began swelling even as Steve watched James take it in hand and give it a few slow, measured strokes.

"Man," James breathed, his lips curving into a grin, "did I get lucky."

"Not yet, you haven't," Steve shot back. "Get over here and let's change that."

"Gladly." James crawled over Steve's body, bracing his hands on either side of Steve's head while he knelt between Steve's legs. With a soft growl, James bent and kissed the side of Steve's neck, nipping at his skin, soothing the gentle bites with his tongue. Steve's breath evacuated his lungs in a gust, his body arching into James's touch, insatiable and inarguable.

"Jesus, you're hot," James murmured, kissing Steve's earlobe before sliding downward, pressing hot, wet kisses down Steve's sternum. Steve gasped in response as James surrounded Steve's nipple with his lips, sucking hard as he flicked the sensitive nub with the tip of his tongue. His knowledge of Steve's body seemed instinctual as he moved from one hot spot to the next, touching and kissing and teasing until Steve's whole body thrummed with desperate tension. Settling between Steve's legs, James licked a hot stripe up the underside of Steve's straining cock, casting his eyes up the length of Steve's torso. "You're so sexy when you fall apart."

Steve opened his mouth to respond, but his voice refused to cooperate, only a strangled sob issuing from his throat. James chuckled and continued his inexorable downward path, pushing Steve's legs back and letting his tongue play, darting teasingly over Steve's hole one moment and jabbing purposefully the next. The obscene, wet sounds his mouth made against Steve's flesh provided an incredibly erotic soundtrack, accompanied by Steve's gasps and groans and the satisfied grunts and growls James made. By the time James lifted his head, Steve's body quaked alarmingly, and his cock leaked a near-steady stream of pre-come onto his belly, which James lapped up as he kissed his way back to Steve's face.

"Hey," James murmured with a smile. Steve answered with a pleading whimper. "How ready are you, sugar?"

Steve managed to coordinate his limbs enough to wrap his legs around James's hips. "Fuck me _right now_. Please."

James reached between them to tease Steve's hole with the tip of his cock. "What if I make you wait?"

"I'll beg."

"Ooh. As much as I'd love to see that," James said, grinning, "maybe next time." He laughed, reaching over to the nightstand to snatch up a condom packet. "Who'm I kidding? I can't wait, either."

Heart racing, Steve watched as James stroked the latex down his shaft before lying down to plaster himself against Steve's side, kissing him slow and deep. With his hand on Steve's hip, James guided him to roll partway onto his side. "I'm gonna take you just like this, okay?"

"God, _yes_." Steve reached back to hook an arm around James's neck, gently pulling him into a needy kiss. James moaned against Steve's lips as the length of his cock rode the cleft of Steve's ass, and James rutted against him, gently but with intent. Blood rushed through Steve's body like lava gushing through his veins, heating him from the inside out. James pulled away for a moment only to come back with a bottle of lube, which he drizzled onto the latex before tossing the bottle aside and coating his cock with the cool liquid.

"I can't wait to get inside you," James breathed, kissing Steve's neck as he slid two slick fingers into Steve's heat. Steve hummed, the sound almost a whimper, his insides clenching and pulsing around James's probing digits. The craving building in the pit of his stomach was so strong it was almost scary, and he was taken aback by the powerful emotions welling up inside him at the same time, bringing tears to his eyes.

 _I've never wanted anyone this much,_ Steve thought, only realizing afterward that he spoke it aloud when James nuzzled the side of his neck and murmured in reply.

"Me, neither."

That made Steve groan again, a sound that repeated with double the intensity when James crooked his fingers just so and brushed the soft bulge of Steve's prostate. "Please," Steve babbled, twisting his upper body to meet James's eyes. "Now, _please_."

"I can't say no to you," James withdrew his fingers, bending to kiss Steve as he seated the tip of his cock against Steve's opening. Holding eye contact with Steve, James pressed forward, entering Steve as gently as his substantial girth allowed. His beautiful lips trembled, and Steve's heart gave a tremendous thud. "Is that okay?"

"Oh, Jesus." Steve gave a shaky sigh, shocked to find there was no pain involved despite James's size. " _Yes_. It's _so_ okay." He grabbed James's hand and turned on his side, wrapping James's arm tightly around himself, and James sighed against the nape of Steve's neck as he pushed inside Steve to the hilt, his hip bones meeting Steve's ass.

"You're so tight. _Fuck_."

"Mmm." Steve closed his eyes, floating on a wave of bliss, allowing the heat of James's body to anchor him. "You feel so good."

"I could stay like this forever." James's breath was warm against Steve's skin, the sensation unspeakably erotic, and Steve clutched James's arm tighter as if pulling him closer would allow Steve to somehow absorb him. James's movements were fluid, smooth, almost serpentine, and shockingly graceful for such a sturdy, well muscled man, and his voice flowed like silk through Steve's hair as James purred and whispered and moaned in time with the gentle, synchronized movements of their entwined bodies. Heat built between them as they rocked together. James had somehow discovered the perfect angle from the first stroke, and the constant stimulation of his cock gliding back and forth over Steve's prostate had Steve nearly sobbing. It would be over far too soon if they maintained the same position for long, so Steve twisted his upper body enough to reach up and cup James's cheek with one trembling hand.

"We gotta switch it up," he said, breathless, "or I'm gonna come  _way_ too fast."

"I'm just that good, huh?" James nosed gently at the side of Steve's face, and Steve turned his head to capture James in a deep kiss. 

"You _are_ that good," Steve rumbled. "How about you lie down and let me get on top?"

"Oh my _God_ ," was all James could manage in a broken voice as he withdrew from Steve's body and flopped onto his back amidst the rumpled sheets. "Get over here, you sexy motherfucker."

Laughing, Steve obliged, swinging one leg over James to straddle his powerful thighs. His eyes wide, James watched Steve sink onto his cock, a soft groan escaping Steve's lips as James's hands came to rest on Steve's thighs. When Steve's eyes focused, he blushed at the reverence on James's face as he stared up at Steve with his lips parted and his chest heaving.

"Steve," James managed, and Steve gave a little nod, too overwhelmed to speak; James felt even bigger in this position, stuffing Steve full to his limit. "You're fucking  _beautiful_."

Flushing deeper still, Steve leaned forward, bracing his hands on the mattress on either side of James's head, and pressed their foreheads together. _I love you_ trembled behind his lips, but that was insane – they'd known each other, what, a week? – and the last thing he wanted to do was kill the mood with something so radically absurd, so he quashed it by devouring James's mouth in a blistering kiss, swallowing the eager groan James released in return. When his breath ran out, Steve righted himself, bracing his hands on James's chest, and rolled his hips, drawing a grunt of pleasure from both of them at once.

" _Fuck_ yes." His eyes wild, James bit his lower lip, clutching Steve's thighs. "Ride me, sweetheart. I wanna watch you."

Too far gone to respond, Steve simply obeyed, using the leverage of his legs curled beneath him like coiled springs and his hands on James's chest to establish a slow, steady rhythm that had them both gasping almost immediately. "Fuck!" Steve cried, his head dropping and his eyes squeezing shut as he focused all his energy on delaying his own orgasm. Every movement, every moment, felt as if it could be the one to send Steve over the edge, and try as he might, he was wholly unable to think about anything else besides the inexorable rush of oblivion approaching with every upward thrust James made.

" _Ungh_ , don't stop, honey," James panted, gripping Steve's hips and holding on for dear life. "I'm so close. I'm right there. I want you to come for me, babydoll. Let me see you stroke that gorgeous dick. _Ohhh_ , fuck, Steve—"

"Oh my God, oh my g-gahh... oh, mmm—" Jerking himself with a rapid, almost desperate hand, Steve tensed, shuddering, and curled inward, chanting James's name like an incantation as he came so hard fireworks blossomed in his field of vision, shooting thick, creamy ribbons up James's stomach and chest. James cried out, the cords in his neck straining as he threw his head back, his hammering thrusts faltering and finally ceasing as he subsided into the mattress. The steely grip of his fingers on Steve's hips loosened, and when Steve climbed off his lap, James extended his arm and gestured for Steve to cuddle up to him.

Steve was more than happy to oblige, pressing himself against James's long, lean, sweaty form, and the tension bled out of Steve's body like liquid escaping a cracked vessel, leaving him boneless, exhausted, and content. Neither spoke for several minutes, soaking in each other's warmth and the sound of each other's breathing and the weirdly appealing fragrance of chlorine and sweat and sex surrounding them.

"Mmm," James mumbled after a while, pressing his lips against the top of Steve's head and squeezing his shoulders a little tighter. "You awake, sweetheart?"

"Yeah." His voice muffled against James's skin, Steve couldn't help smiling at James's effusiveness with his terms of endearment. He could easily get used to it.

"You're incredible." James stroked his fingers through Steve's damp hair, his touch tender enough to set butterflies aflutter again in Steve's abdomen. "I don't wanna let you go."

Steve sighed, burrowing his face deeper into James's neck. "Who said you have to?"

With a sleepy chuckle, James fell silent again, the rise and fall of his chest with his slow, deep breaths lulling Steve, who marveled to himself how comfortable he felt in James's arms and in his bed. After a while, James spoke again, his voice low and raspy and easily the sexiest thing Steve had ever heard. "Stay the night?"

Lifting his head, Steve lay a path of soft, light kisses up James's prickly jaw on his way to murmur into James's ear, "Gladly."

"That was easy." James's eyes twinkled when Steve pulled back enough to look at him. "I should've asked for more."

Steve grinned. "Try me."

"Hmm." James considered for a moment before a sly smile spread across his face. "Want to get married?"

Laughing, Steve nodded. "Yeah. Definitely. But maybe we should go on a real date first, huh?"

"Oh, I guess." James stroked Steve's cheek. "I'll go on as many dates as you want if even one percent of them end like this."

"We can do better than one percent. I say we shoot for the stars, go for a hundred."

"Deal."

**

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/venusdoom3/art/The-New-Guy-Line-Drawing-755119669)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/venusdoom3)!


	7. Epilogue

"Well, good morning, handsome."

Steve grinned, his pulse speeding up at the sight of James sitting behind the reception desk. His hair was pulled into an approximation of a man-bun at the nape of his neck, his face clean shaven, and with the smile on his face and the glint in his eye, he radiated happiness and light, which was a sorely uncommon sight in the office first thing on a Monday morning. "Good morning yourself, gorgeous," Steve said, ambling up to the counter. "Brought you a coffee."

"You are an angel," James sighed, accepting the Styrofoam cup Steve handed over the counter.

"Light and extra-extra sweet." It wasn't hard for Steve to remember the way James took his coffee, considering they'd just shared their first breakfast together the day before. "Just like you."

James laughed. "God, you're a dork."

"Yeah, but you love it."

"You're goddamn right I do." James beamed up at Steve where he leaned against the counter, beaming right back at him. "You're the most adorable dork I know."

"God, you're _both_ dorks," said a familiar voice behind Steve, and he turned to find Natasha standing there in a fitted black button-down shirt and a black pencil skirt, one perfectly shaped auburn eyebrow raised. "Will you two stop flirting and fuck already?"

James coughed and spluttered in surprise, and Steve's face grew instantly red. Laughing, Natasha patted Steve's arm and strode to her desk on her black stilettos.

"Ugh." Steve ducked his head, grinning. "Are we going to tell anybody?"

"I plan to tell _everybody_ ," James deadpanned. "I can't keep a boyfriend who looks like _you_ a secret, can I?"

The rest of Steve's body warmed to match his face. _Boyfriend_ , especially in James's silky voice directed at Steve, had an irresistible allure. They hadn't defined their relationship as such since their first night together a mere thirty-six hours before – they'd been too busy consummating it, if they were honest – but Steve had no objection to such a definition.

"Honestly, I don't care if anybody knows, but I'll follow your lead," James continued, giving Steve a shy smile.

"We'll just play it by ear. Once people find out about it, we have to sign a disclosure form for HR, so that'll be fun." Steve made a face, and James's smile spread into a grin.

"Keeping it secret for a while might be kind of hot." He flicked his eyebrows at the ceiling. "I'm down for another rendezvous in the stairwell."

"I was thinking we'd take our lunch break in the backseat of my car," Steve whispered, winking.

James looked at his watch. "It's eight thirty-five. How about an early lunch? I'll give you another good reason to call me Bucky."

Laughing, Steve didn't hear Tony approach until he was at Steve's elbow. "Who's calling who Bucky?"

"Oh, nobody – nothing," Steve stammered.

"It's just a stupid nickname my family calls me," James added, his cheeks reddening.

"That's _perfect_ ," Tony declared, slapping the counter. "Say goodbye to _New Guy_. You're hereby christened _Bucky Barnes_. It has a nice ring to it."

"Jesus Christ," James muttered as Tony strode away, and Steve collapsed against the counter, laughing so hard he couldn't even make a sound. James rolled his eyes. "I know, I know; I did this to myself."

"Don't worry. I'll kiss it and make it better." Steve's eyes twinkled.

"Kiss _what_ better, specifically?"

"Anywhere it hurts." Steve licked his lips. "And I mean _anywhere_."

James swallowed visibly. "So, it might be too early for lunch, but I'm thinking it's time for a break."

"I definitely need something in the supply closet," Steve agreed. "I'm all out of... I don't know, paper clips?"

"Seems legit." James rounded the counter and followed Steve as he beelined toward the supply closet. As they passed the boss's office, Tony appeared in the doorway as suddenly and unexpectedly as a specter. "Hey, _Bucky_. Hold on. I have something for you." Grinning, he flung something in James's direction and James snatched the small item out of the air on instinct. It was a black elastic band – the same kind James wore in his hair.

"Where—"

"You guys left it in my office on Friday night." Tony's grin widened. "If you're headed to the supply closet, make sure you grab a bottle of hand sanitizer when you come out."

Tony retreated into his office, leaving Steve and James to stare at each other, jaws unhinged.

**

Everyone from the office, including Tony, attended their wedding seventeen months later.

**

 


End file.
